Uchiha Reborn
by IzunaUchiha96
Summary: Izuna Uchiha remembers dying in the presence of his older brother Madara after giving him his eyes. He remembers what death feels like, but why is he awake and how the hell can he see again? Who is this blonde lady? What the hell is going on here! Reincarnated!Izuna
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto or Vampire Academy!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

When Izuna opened his eyes, initially he was dumb struck. The main reason for it being was the fact that he could see. The last thing he could remember seeing with his own two eyes was his brother's face distraught while he lay on his deathbed with the request for his brother to have his eyes. That was the last time he could see before he soon died.

Well… he thought he died.

Here he was lying flat on his back, gazing at the ceiling and feeling rather odd and uncomfortable. Instinctively he tried moving before discovering that the most he could do was squirm around on an extremely soft and uncomfortable bedding of sorts. The Uchiha made a face before turning his head, eyes scanning and searching the area for an idea of where he was.

It looked like he was trapped in some kind of contraption that strangely reminded him of one of the cribs that his okā-san - his dear, sweet, poor okā-san - would put his younger brothers in when they were merely babes. The only two differences between the crib his okā-san used and this odd contraption similar to it was it's made of a different material and… he couldn't be in a crib of all things. It makes no sense. He wasn't a baby.

Izuna struggles to sit up. Limbs flailing a bit as tears of frustration gathered in his eyes as the urge to scream came over him. He held it back. He was an Uchiha. And he had more pride than to act like some child. His brother is the clan header and he is - was - his heir. Regaining as much of a dignified attitude as he could, Izuna attempted to call out his brother's name. Keyword. Attempted.

His heart dropped.

Instead of his older brother's name falling from his lips, a gurgle of pure gibberish came out. It wasn't the kind that came from being embarrassed and flustered and not knowing what to say so you word vomit bullshit. It was the kind of gibberish that babies make before their bodies and minds could make a damn word.

Frantic at wanting to prove that what was happening to him wasn't really happening and it was some kind of sick prank, his hands formed a clumsy hand sign to release this genjutsu. Because that's what this has to be, of course! There's no way he's a baby.

He tried dispelling the 'genjutsu' only to quickly realize that… it wasn't a genjutsu nor a prank.

So Izuna did the most logical thing that anyone would do in his situation.

He cried. Izuna wailed his heart out. Cursing every deity that he could possibly think of and those Senju's. Especially Tobirama because it's his fault that he's stuck like this!

Screw dignity. He was pissed and frustrated and sad and he wanted his brother! Izuna couldn't even bring himself to care when a woman - blonde hair and jade green colored eyes - rushed into the room and picked him up. She gently bounced him on her hip, holding him close and gently - and he could practically feel the love and affection radiating off her and he couldn't help but to cry louder and harder because he wanted his okā-san not this woman - while humming a soft and gentle tune.

When Izuna's tears ran out and his emotions ran dry, he was drained and he couldn't bring himself to care for how this woman was treating him. His eyes slid shut and he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 1 - Growing Up

I don't own Naruto or Vampire Academy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

• •

Growing Up

* * *

As the years passed, people began to realize something.

Luka Dragomir was an odd child. He was the odd ball out of the entire Dragomir family. He was a sullen, quiet child, who seemed to always be thinking of something, yet there would be moments where he glared and was a fiery, little spitfire. He was different than his older siblings Andre and Vasilisa. From the months after his birth, his family took notice of how he acted. He looked at everyone distantly in a rather cold manner as if they weren't his blood related family. His baby blue eyes that turned jade green like the rest of the family eventually darkened as did his growing blond hair. By the end of his first birthday, Luka's Dragomir blond hair was midnight black and his eyes darkened to an almost onyx color and the Dragomir family didn't know what to say. Some said that Rhea Dragomir cheated on her husband and others said that they stole the babe from his birth family. Both accusations were shot down quickly with cold hard proof that Luka was _theirs._ He just turned out differently than them.

They eventually called him a _genius._ He started talking - albeit in broken English - at a young age, which was quickly followed by his ability to walk. Luka omitted crawling and it seemed like the child forced himself to start walking. Tutors praised him for the child's ability and growth rate, especially when they discovered that the child was surprisingly fluent in Japanese. His parents were proud of their youngest son just as much as they were of their other children.

The only times where approval and pride wasn't sent his way was when he would ditch his lessons to be outside. Another would be ignoring the Dragomir family guardians and heading outside regardless of the time of day and not heeding everyone's warnings, especially when it took a long time to find him. What did Luka have to say about it?

Well Luka gave them a pointed stare and listened only to find a way to get back outside. What did Izuna have to say about it?

_Even more of a reason to go outside._ It's not like they would let him outside willingly and easily and their attempts to keep him indoors helped his ability in stealth, which was improving. But it seemed like it won't reach its past capability easily. The same goes for his speed, strength and it was a struggle to unlock his chakra coils, but he managed to do it eventually. That's why he spent so much time outdoors regardless of how harsh the sun made his eyes ache and burn. Izuna's goal in life at the moment was to _train his fucking ass off._ He didn't want to be like the rest of the Dragomir family.

He didn't want to be coddled and protected like he was a _child._ Physically he was a child, but mentally? No. He was a shinobi, a killer, and the heir of the Uchiha clan. It's in his blood to fight and kill. Killing was normal to him.

Izuna couldn't hide his disdain whenever someone said how Moroi needed to be protected, they couldn't fight, their dhampir guardians fought to protect them and all the Moroi had to do was _run._ The reincarnated Uchiha _sneered_ at the thought of fleeing like some coward as if he was some weak, pathetic civilian. In his opinion, because he was a Moroi, especially a _royal_, he should be allowed to fight or learn some form of self defense. No one understood what the hell he meant when he said that he wanted to protect himself because "why would you need to protect yourself? That's absurd. Your guardians can protect you well enough. You shouldn't dirty your hands fighting."

Izuna scoffed at those words and ignored them. He continued on with his training. He ran laps around the borders of the Dragomir family house until he couldn't even move his legs anymore. He took the necessary, minimum amount of break time needed before he was up and going again. Izuna practiced his throwing after stealing some cooking knives from the kitchen. Sit ups, push ups, squats. He did it. When he was done with the more physical portion of his training, he would end it with meditation underneath the shade of a tree. Then by that time, one of the family guardians would come get him and _escort_ him back indoors before he went ahead to take a shower. He should at least make himself presentable before joining the Dragomirs for breakfast. Izuna would attend those boring lessons - the only one interesting was when specializing was mentioned and he was _eager_ to learn what he specialized in - before ditching to practice his chakra control.

Lucky for Izuna, one of the older and more intelligent guardians thought what he was doing was rather smart and thought it was a good idea to assist him under the ruse of keeping an eye on him so he didn't hurt himself. Guardian Davies quickly became Izuna's favorite person. The dark haired dhampir eventually asked if Izuna would like to learn hand to hand combat. It was an offer too good to pass up and Izuna accepted within a second. Endless training and the dhampir wasn't a very harsh teacher compared to Tajima Uchiha. His father was brutal, but because of that he can handle this easily. Izuna quickly came to look forward to the days where Guardian Davies would assist him in his training.

By that point in time, his sleeping schedule consisted of him waking up at five in the morning and sleeping around midnight. His sleeping schedule changed often as he grew, but it never stuck to a normal Moroi's schedule. If anything, it followed a dhampir's or a human's sleep patterns instead and it stuck even when Izuna was forced from the Dragomir family house to a private school of all things when he was around ten.

He was the last one of his siblings to go to St. Vladimir's because of… complications. His parents _attempted_ to put him in all Moroi classes. Didn't work. Izuna lashed out viciously and angrily when he caught wind of that. He even proudly set the blasted papers on fire in his anger. Then his demands to be included in the dhampir courses because _only_ dhampirs were allowed to participate in physical education classes and it _pissed_ Izuna off. Arguments and disagreements occurred until Izuna got irritated enough that he explicitly told his parents and the headmistress of the school that Guardian Davies had assisted in training with hand to hand combat. Then they had to bring in Guardian Davies and there was a long discussion before he and his parents were sent back to the Dragomir family house to wait while the school decided on what to do.

One would think that the verdict would be settled on that day or possibly the next day, but it took them a couple of weeks. The reason being that he was a _royal._ Stupid reason in his opinion, but what can he say about it? His hands were tied and all he could do was play by the rules meaning he was restricted to being indoors by his own will. Guardian Davies mentioned that if he didn't go outside and train and he stayed indoors while they decided then they would be more willing to allow him take dhampir classes. Plus Davies also had his hands tied because of what he had done with the youngest Dragomir child.

It was a tense couple of weeks filled with Izuna's restlessness and pure focus on his chakra control, which caused him to realize something. His chakra was different than what it was in the past. It didn't respond or act differently, but it _felt_ different. He became aware of the fact that when he used his chakra, it felt similar to when he was messing with one of the elements, all of which seem to be rather easily to manipulate, but it was also different. Izuna didn't know how to make sense of it himself, but he pushed those thoughts aside for another day.

Because he was _finally_ accepted in St. Vladimir's with both dhampir and moroi courses. Such a happy day when he found out not even finding out that he would be in the same classes as his weak sister Vasilisa could change his mind. It was Rhea Dragomir who told him the news and Izuna's immediate reaction was to take the letter consisting of his acceptance and schedule and grin so widely. The Uchiha's fangs were completely exposed and glinting as he - for once in possibly a very long time - showed some form of happiness. He was quick to rush off to Guardian Davies to tell him that he got the classes he wanted and to thank the dhampir for his help.

Davies laughed a bit, smiled and patted him on the head in response before assisting Izuna in packing while the young Moroi acted his physical age for once. Once Izuna was completely packed, he was ushered into a black vehicle sent by the Academy to pick him up and with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2 - Two Years At St Vladimir's

I don't own Naruto or Vampire Academy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

• •

Two Years At St. Vladimir's

* * *

Living in the St. Vladimir's Academy made Izuna want to die...again. He _despised_ it. So many things he hated. Starting with the uniforms and ending with people that lived and/or worked there.

The uniforms were the stereotypical preppy rich kids clothing that restricted his movement more than what he was used to. Black slacks, a jacket with an annoying emblem on the upper right hand side, prim and proper white button down shirt with a red tie to match. It's all too smothering. The clothing clung to him in the wrong ways and the only time it was tolerable was when he was sitting in class like a good little Moroi. Izuna mentally rolled his eyes at that and withheld a sneer. He couldn't even bend the dress code rules during classes. He has to wear whatever exactly how it was or else _detention _or get held back from his next class to be reprimanded, which makes him late for said next class.

The classes, gods… the _classes_ or at least the useless ones. Mathematics, literature, the sciences, culture, language, and art classes to name a good amount of them. At first they weren't too bad. They were bearable, but then they got worse as he got older. But the dhampir courses was his saving grace even if the dhampirs made him want to strangle them with his bare hands. Who _cares_ if he was a bloody Moroi? If he wanted to fight, let him _fight._ Izuna guessed that Vasilisa's dhampir friend Rosemarie wasn't _that_ bad since she did agree with his point of view even though almost everyone disagreed. But that's even more of a reason for her to agree with him.

At least she was different than everyone else. The Moroi students thought he was crazy, suicidal, an idiot and… well a freak to name a few of the things that they viewed him all because he was willing to get physical and dirty. Dhampirs took the fact that a Moroi was taking their classes like a personal offense because it was a dhampir's job to _protect_ the Moroi. Moroi weren't supposed to fight. It just wasn't normal. So they believed it was their right to talk down to him, ask if he needed help on something with a mocking tone and questioned his physical strength among other things. It was frustrating and it pissed him off. Even more so when Vasilisa's dhampir friend thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to take charge of the situation and _defend_ him. Now Izuna took _that_ as a personal offense. The Uchiha verbally ripped a new one into the girl before opting to kick all of their asses to prove that he didn't need defending. Add in baring his fangs in a probably feral manner had them backing off and sent him straight into detention. There he was lectured endlessly instead of giving physical discipline because he was a royal and they weren't allowed to harm one of the _royals._

"_Pfft. Pansies." _Izuna internally scoffed while he stared at the yelling Academy teacher with dispassionate onyx eyes and a blank face. "_Otō-sama would have done it. Best way to teach a kid has to be done the hard way. Pity these idiots fail to see that." _That was the first thing the Uchiha had thought during the duration of his first detention his teacher gave him. The only difference between then and future detentions was his opinion of it.

The Moroi population reminded him of the spoilt civilian brats that truly believed that the world revolves around them as if they were the higher beings. Those kinds of people always ended up getting killed one way or another. The Dhampir population reminded him of his more arrogant cousins or just a good amount of the shinobi population that believed that they were better and those who didn't belong should stay put meaning Moroi should be protected and dhampirs should be the ones doing the fighting.

But it was bearable.

_Surprisingly._

All it took was for him to light some Moroi on fire and kick some dhampirs' asses before they caught on that he could very much be a royal, who could easily kick anyone's ass to hell and back.

There were two things that bothered him the most. The first being how the teachers constantly _hovered_ over him and breathed down his neck. It was like the past with the Uchiha elders. Whenever he was by himself or with his older brother Madara, the elders were always there hovering and waiting to stick their noses in his and his brother's business. They never did learn to butt out and he and Madara never learned to get use to it. Unlike the elders, the teachers weren't hovering because of some political problem or war strategy. It was for his well being apparently. Izuna didn't eat enough to their liking. He consumed more than enough human food, but that's not what they wanted from him. Nope. They wanted to make sure he _fed_ correctly. They hovered to make sure he consumed the right amount of human blood before leaving him to his own devices until he was taking too long to feed again.

It's not like Izuna disliked consuming human blood. It's actually rather enjoyable and the taste was rather extraordinary. It just requires a lot more work and effort in remembering that he needed blood to survive not human food. Old habits die hard after all.

The other thing that bothered him was the workload. Izuna knew damn well that this was done on purpose to try and get him to abandon the dhampir classes he was taking, but he was a stubborn one. Everyday he would wake up too early in the morning and he would fall asleep late. During those times, he is sitting through class lectures, training, rare moments of eating and working on homework given to him by his teachers. It was all unnecessary and very draining. He barely had time for his own personal training, but he used his weekends to his advantage, especially when he found out how _easy_ the elements were to manipulate. Knowing that it wasn't normal and judging how Vasilisa was on the receiving end of some hate because of it, he hushed up and picked fire to show off as his "specialized" element.

During class, he would work with fire, but once he was out of classes and free from everyone's eyes, he was trying to figure out why he could use all of the elements. All he could connect, at first, was the fact that this affected his chakra and that it came from the source. Himself. Everytime he used fire during class, he felt a drain on himself, but it wasn't a normal kind of drain. This kind of draining feeling made him feel… different and not in a good sense. During class when he observed others they seemed to show little to no problems other than the obvious concentration and will problem. It didn't look like they were being drained of their own energy. It left him with nothing and contemplating what everything meant. So he opted to do some meditation where he poked and prodded at this odd ball of energy inside him.

After a few days of daily meditation, Izuna began to notice something… odd. Everyone seemed to have a coloring hue to them. Various shades. Reds, oranges, yellows, purples and when he looked upon himself, his sister and her friend, he would see gold and some darkness. It was interesting and it took him a while for him to realize what most of them meant. Red and orange were somehow related to love or instincts, yellow was analytical, and purple meant passion or spirituality. Izuna came to the conclusion that gold meant that he and Vasilisa were the same. They _did_ both have a problem in specializing. The only difference was that he realized it wasn't normal and picked the element he wanted the public to know about. His sister just opted to continue with her usage of all the elements. The black was something he noticed only a few times, it was never strong or glaring so he ignored it. He had more pressing matters.

His chakra and element were _definitely _connected. The longer he spent observing everyone's auras, the larger of a drain he felt. It was a mental drain instead of a physical one, he eventually realized after spending half an afternoon practicing with his chakra. Physically, he felt fine if not somewhat tired. Mentally, he was the opposite of fine. Dark thoughts crept into his mind. Invisible voices whispered into his ears while he practiced telling him of how incompetant he was, how much his Aniki would hated him, how he was a disappointment to the clan, how _worthless_ he was. Frustration, hate and anger was what stopped his training right there and then. He stopped using his chakra and stormed back to his room, spitting curses and murderous glares at anyone in his way. It shouldn't be intimidating coming from an almost twelve year old - _hard to believe he has been in the school for two years -_ but somehow it was. It was probably the Killing Intent that was subconsciously radiating off his small and delicate looking form.

When Izuna arrived back into his room and took his frustration out on his pillow - he didn't need another teacher getting on his ass, especially if it's about breaking something - he forced himself to sit on his bed Indian style and meditate. He had to do anything he could to calm himself down and meditating was the only peaceful method he had.

It took him a long time to calm down and disconnect himself from those thoughts because they weren't _true._ Izuna had to remind himself that he wasn't incompetent, his Aniki didn't hate and Madara _loved him just as much as he loved him_, he wasn't a disappointment and he certainly wasn't _worthless_. But it was so _hard._ Whenever he was deny what those voices whispered, they came back full force and it took him a long time to quiet them, he was almost tempted to believe that they were true.

When his mind was calm and the voices hushed, that's when he realized that whatever he actually specialized in wasn't good for him. Using chakra wasn't good for him. Not anymore. But he didn't want to stop his training so he decided to limit his usage of both chakra and whatever element he had.

He should use his chakra only when he has to, but he wasn't going to stop using his Sharingan. He would just...use it less and whenever it's needed like to record techniques or information from books for a test he didn't study for...which was almost all of them. Aside for the Sharingan, he would only use his chakra for the basic things such as enhancing his physical capabilities and the normal shinobi skills like walking on water and such.

But the usage of his - and his elder sister's - special ability, that's something he wanted to pick and prod at endlessly, but the cost seemed to be too much right now. If he continued with the use of whatever it was called, he would end up traumatizing himself emotionally enough to unlock the Mangekyõ Sharingan. While the taste of having old and familiar power seems very ideal, he didn't want a repeat of last time and what happened to Madara's eyesight. He didn't feel like risking going blind just because power was right in his hands. Who would? No Uchiha worth their eyes would risk something like that, especially if there was no way to fix it.

Once Izuna laid down the rules that he set for himself, he stuck to them even it removed a good amount of his own personal training. So he focused his attention on other things such as finding out if this special element had a name of it's own. Scouring through the school library in an attempt to find out the name and possibly more information was difficult. Nothing showed up. Nothing until he decided to give a book about St. Vladimir a shot. It was all cut and dry and _boring_ holding no information that he desired until he came across the words, "he was full of spirit" and the words about "shadow kissed Anna." It was different and stood out. While the mentioning of "spirit" seemed to be normal because he _was_ a saint, the bit about Anna being shadow kissed made it different. It caused Izuna to look through the library for information specifically about spirit and shadow kissed Anna. That is until the Dragomir family showed up at the Academy's doorsteps and plucked his older siblings, the Hathaway dhampir girl and himself up and took them away for some family bonding time for the winter break of the year he turned twelve.

Izuna wondering briefly why he was included when he barely acted like he was a part of the family. Oh Izuna was aware that he wasn't close to anyone in his family. He didn't spend time with them. In fact, he actively and subconsciously tried to avoid them at times for more reasons than one depending on the time of day. Even at the Academy, despite being in the same grade and younger than his elder sister Vasilisa, he didn't bother reaching out to her. In fact, he didn't reach out to any of his siblings or classmates if he thought about it. There was no point in him trying when all he is there for is to study - for the Dragomir family and his own sake - and to train so none of the monsters that hunted their species could kill him. The Strigoi were a rather vicious bunch after all. He _still_ didn't understand as to why no one didn't like the idea of him fighting when the opposing species could very well snap their necks and drain them dry.

But maybe that's why his current birth parents were reaching out to him - to them. They wanted to reassure them that they cared and nothing was going to happen to them. To restrengthen bonds or, in Izuna's case, start bonds so Izuna decided humor them when he heard that they were coming. He decided that he would let them take him and his siblings away from the Academy with no fuss. He has been wanting to get out from the Academy anyway. They weren't allowed off campus at all unless it was important Moroi business or family came to get them. It would work in his favor.

Of course Izuna had the option to deny and stay, but at the expression on Rhea Dragomir's face and the look in her eyes when they came to get them, his will wavered. It reminded him of his okā-san. _His poor, beautiful _ _okā-san..._ Izuna had swallowed thickly and agreed to go. The idea where he was just going to humor them was tossed out the window at the expression on Lady Dragomir's face. The look of pure _joy_ and _happiness_ made his heart break because _why could he __**now**_ _see the glaring similarities between Rhea Dragomir and his okā-san_. Izuna wanted to cry. Desperately so, especially when the blonde hair woman pulled him into a hug.

Izuna's eyes were wide and he went stiff because _when has he ever received a hug like this? _There have been so many times this woman has hugged - no _embraced _\- him yet why _now?_ Is it because of this special power and how it tore at his mentality? Has the words and thoughts that crept into his mind finally left their mark on him that he was remembering his okā-san in this woman? "_It probably has," _Izuna admitted to himself internally as he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug and burying his face into her stomach. He bit his bottom lip harshly as his heart ached painfully in his chest. "_Okā-san…_" Izuna wanted to whimper out loud, but he settled on gripping tightly onto her clothing refusing to let go.

Rhea Dragomir didn't seem to mind the fact that her youngest and most distant from the family child was gripping so tightly onto her. In fact, she only held her Luka closer and more securely before gently picking her twelve year old son up and resting him on her hip. The long, dark haired child buried his face into her face immediately afterwards as she made her way to the car parked outside. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat, she urged Andre to sit there instead as she slipped into the backseat with Luka in her arms and Lissa and Rose getting in on the other side.

It was an odd and unusual sight.

The distant and odd untitled Prince of the Dragomir family was in his mother's lap, head resting against her chest and onyx eyes - unlike the family's trademark jade colored eyes - closed shut. Gone with the guarded and distant expression on the youngest Dragomir's face and instead was the peaceful sleeping face of a child. It truly was an odd sight.

To Rhea Dragomir, it was one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen. When was the last time she held her youngest child? When was the last time her youngest truly accepted her hugs? When was the last time she was given the chance to do any of this? It might as well have been never, she mused silently to herself as she gently caressed her sleeping child's cheek. Luka seemed to have never truly liked her presence even when he was a baby. But something changed during the two years where they haven't seen each other. She didn't know if it was something good or bad, but she will enjoy it as much as she can. Like right now, she is going to try her hardest to memorize what her youngest looks like with such a peaceful expression on his face.

Pale, unmarred skin like most Moroi. Spiky, black hair, unlike the rest of the family, with bangs parting down the center of his unharded face on both sides. His hair was rather long too. There was enough hair that the child managed to put it in a ponytail, which seemed to suit him rather beautifully. Perfect lashes, nose, lips, and when those closed eyes were open… such beautiful dark eyes. Rhea didn't care if her and Eric's child possessed barely any of their physical characteristics. Luka was just perfect in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 - Christmas Break I

I don't own Naruto or Vampire Academy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

• •

Christmas Break I

* * *

Living with the Dragomirs in the Dragomir family house after spending two years in the Academy was different. It wasn't a bad different. It was refreshing and a bit awkward at first because he fell asleep _clinging_ onto Rhea Dragomir. It was embarrassing, but no one teased him about it. There was just a smile sent his way and that was it.

Instead of slipping into his old habits, he decided to pick up do what he was working on at the Academy in finding information about spirit and shadow kissed Anna. He spent hours in the library trying to find information, but he eventually ran out of material because the books definitely wouldn't have what he was looking for or it did, but it had nothing of true importance. So with nothing to do, he had to do something to fill up his time. Time that Rhea gladly took up.

Rhea Dragomir sat him down for tea to talk about whatever or to just sit outside and enjoy nature. She even asked if he would like her to brush his hair or even braid it. It was an old thing for Izuna to hear. In the past, his okā-san would braid his hair and tell him how she wanted him to grow it out. She told him how beautiful and silkily soft his hair was and that trait seemed to continue even in this life. Izuna couldn't refuse her so he nodded his head with a small almost shy smile that had Rhea beaming. It wasn't long before he found himself under Rhea's waiting and gentle hands first thing in the morning and last thing at night all for her to brush his hair. It was something he began to love.

Izuna found himself actively searching for Rhea. He wanted to help her cook in the kitchen because he wanted to see more of her smile and the warmth she provided that reminded him of his okā-san. He went out to find flowers and give them to her only to see her smile so warmly, thank him and put them in a vase on the kitchen table.

When he wasn't with Rhea, he was in his room working on projects. Those projects being designs of clothing, the Uchiha clan symbol and his old katana. He needed to distract himself with something and he just thought of doing this; remaking the old Uchiha style clothing with the clan symbol on the back. It took so many attempts to get the sketches just right down to the last detail. Izuna wanted to complete it and make it absolutely perfect - all of it - and go to a tailor and someone who dealt in swords to remake it. He heard that it was possible after Rhea mentioned it once in passing so he made it his personal goal. The only time that he stopped was when he found himself being dragged everywhere by his siblings, the dhampir Rosemarie and two of the family guardians, irritatingly enough.

Despite it being annoying, he found some enjoyment out of it. It was entertaining watching his siblings and sister's friend interact mostly with the dhampir girl. But even he can grow bored of watching before he was off wandering around whatever shopping mall they were at. It always sent the others into a flurry of panic. It's like they will never understand that he is entirely capable of taking care of himself even if he is only twelve.

This happened for a long time and it only stopped a few days before Christmas and by then he had given up on trying to work on his project. Instead he was in the kitchen with Rhea helping her with the baking of different assortment of goodies.

Then Christmas rolled around and Izuna found himself being dragged out of bed by both Vasilisa and Rosemarie with an irritated and tired groan. It wasn't long before he was sitting with the rest of the Dragomir family in the family room. His spiky, dark hair was a royal mess and the long locks were knotted from how much he squirmed in his sleep and his pajamas were rumpled and it was entirely improper and it bothered him. It only stopped bothering him when Rhea gave him a smile and told him that they were opening presents because it was Christmas.

Izuna blinked at that, staring at her owlishly because he wasn't entirely aware of that before slowly nodding his head and settling down on the couch near the fireplace, curling up similar to a feline. He observed the eagerness of his brother, sister and her friend in the opening of presents with a disinterested expression because he didn't see the point in this. Christmas wasn't a thing he was into. Sure he participated in past Christmases, but they were never interesting. The gifts that were given to him weren't something he was interested in, but gave polite gestures of thanks. This year shouldn't really be any different.

"Luka," Apparently not as his eyes flickered to Rhea, "come and open your presents, sweetie."

A frown made its way onto his face because he didn't really want to get up for gifts that wouldn't interest him, but he didn't want to be rude to Rhea, the woman who reminded him of his okā-san. That wouldn't do if she was unhappy. He didn't want to see Rhea's face with a look of pain or sadness on it. Not her. Not now. He already had the many memories of his okā-san with that expression. He didn't want to see it again.

So with a silent sigh, Izuna got up from where he was curled up on the couch and walked over a few feet to where his presents were before moving onto his knees then sitting with his legs folded underneath him. His eyes flickered up to Rhea for a moment as a form of reassurance before glancing back down at one of the presents. Izuna reached for the smallest one that was closest to him - it was from his sister from what he could tell - before carefully removing the bow and removing the paper. Then he opened the box to reveal a highly, detailed and rather expensive traditional japanese brush and comb set. A slight look of surprise made its way onto his face as he gently picked up both objects and examined them. These were-

"I thought you would like them since your hair is so long. It should be better than your old comb and brush...and I saw you looking at them. I thought it would make a good present." Vasilisa spoke up from where she was snug against Rosemarie's side, holding an overly large stuffed animal close to her chest.

Izuna's eyes focused on Vasilisa for a moment before they went to the present from her. His lips twitching upwards into a faint smile. "_I see… She must have been watching me hoping to find something that I would like… I wonder if Rhea was the one who told her to keep an eye on me like that."_ The Uchiha thought before dipping his head in her direction out of thanks.

"Thank you, sister. It's beautiful." A pause. "If you would like… you can… comb my hair… That is if you would like to…" He spoke hesitantly, unsure if she would accept what he said. His fears calmed when he spotted the bright, happy and eager smile on her face. "Really? I'd be glad to! I've been wanting to for such a long time!" Vasilisa cheered as Rosemaried rolled her eyes with an amused yet exasperated expression on her face. "Open mine next." Came the dhampir's order.

He was partially surprised because the dhampir got him something. That was something he didn't expect from her. He shook his head a bit before quickly getting the next present and opening it before the dhampir said something about him taking a long time. When he opened it, he paused and stared at it's contents. It was a large assortment of ribbons, specifically meant for one's hair. Each of varying colors and designs and sequences. Some made of lace, some velvet, some silk. Reds, oranges, blues, yellows, purples, blacks, whites. They were-

"-Beautiful…" Izuna murmured softly, picking up a light pink yet lacey ribbon before gently running his finger along its length. It took him a moment or two before he could set the ribbon back down in it's box. When he did, he focused his attention back to the dhampir, who was looking particular flustered yet smug. "Thank you for the gift, Rosemarie." Then smugness and flusterness is gone and the fiery nature is back. "It's _Rose._ Not Rosemarie." She snapped at him all huffy.

"You're right. I apologize…" A smirk curled onto his lips. "Rosemarie."

Izuna held back a snicker at the dhampir's reaction as Vasilisa did her best in calming her best friend. A hand was placed on his shoulder, dragging his attention from the two girls to his older brother, who was holding out what seemed to be another present.

"Here… This took a while to get, but I know you'll enjoy it." Andre told him with a gentle smile as Izuna gazed up at him curiously, taking the present from him. Izuna ignored the two girls in favor of opening this odd present to reveal the back of an extremely old looking book. He turned it over to look at the front before running his fingers along the titleless cover with a faint frown.

Izune glanced up at Andre curiously. "This is…?"

"I heard you were looking for information about St. Vladimir and Shadow Kissed Anna. It took awhile for me to find it and purchase it for you...but there it is. It's yours, Luka. I hope it has whatever you're looking for." Andre told him.

Izuna was stunned because how did _Andre _know that he was looking for information about those two. It must have shown on his face because Andre let out a laugh and smiled at him. "I had a few friends looking out after you. They told me." He explained.

"I… Thank you for the gift, Andre. I'm pretty sure it'll have the information that I've been looking for." He thanked the physically older boy with a dip of his head.

"The last three are from your mother and me, Luka." Eric spoke as he gestured to the remaining three presents. One was rather long and thin, another was medium sized, and the last was rather large...well extremely large. It looked as if it held either one thing or many things. Too much in his opinion.

Izuna was hesitant in opening them now mostly because they came from Eric _and Rhea_. He had a feeling that he would like it, but he didn't have a clue as to what it was in the presents.

"You can open the smaller ones first. Save the large one for last. That was mostly your mother's decision." Came Eric's helpful remark causing Izuna to glance up before slowly nodding his head and listening. He reached for the medium sized one, opening it carefully and removing the top of the box. His eyebrows shot up out of surprise because inside were _kunai_ and _shuriken_ and _how the hell did they even know about this?_ He never talked about it or mentioned it before in front of anyone. Hell, he didn't even talk about it. He drew it, yes, but-

"Surprised? Your mother gave me a little help on it along with your other present from me." Izuna's dark eyes flickered up to Eric, curiously and wanting information. "It's been blessed." Eric admitted, ignoring the wide eyes from his other children and the dhampir. "So they're capable of damaging or killing Strigoi."

"That means-" Izuna cut himself off as he grabbed the longer present, ripping off the wrappers and taking the top off the box faster than anyone could blink. Then Izuna froze at the sight of what laid within the box. A sword. _His sword._

He reached into the box and gently picked the blade up. One hand underneath the handle and the other underneath sheathed blade before setting it on his lap with the goal of thoroughly examining the sheathed weapon that _also_ has the potential to kill a Strigoi judging by what Eric said.

The sheathe was pure black and it shined, glistening even. He ran his fingers along the sheathe. It was made of good material. Strong material. His eyes traveled up to the guard, which had a slightly intricate design on it before his eyes landed on the Uchiha crest adorning the side of the handle. He turned the blade a bit only to spot the familiar crest on the opposing side. A small but sad smile appeared on his face at the sight of the red and white fan symbolizing the Uchiha clan before quickly dismissing it in favor of unsheathing the blade.

His eyes gazed at the clean and very much sharp blade, peering into his own reflection and remembering his past before this life. How many times had he returned home from battle with blood staining his sword? He didn't know. All he remembered is that he killed many with his blade and cleansed his sword until it shone and glistened in the moonlight before sharpening it's edge so it would be ready to slay its next victims. It wasn't a bad memory nor was it good. It was just there and it trapped him, pulling him away from the present.

"Luka? Honey? Are you okay?" Came Rhea's worried voice, dragging him out of his memories and tearing his gaze away from his own reflection to the worried blonde. Immediately, he sent her a smile to ease her nerves, which did after a few seconds. "I'm okay, mother. I was just thinking about something. Don't worry." His attention turned to Eric, who looked slightly less concerned than Rhea, but concerned nonetheless before dipping his head. "Thank you father." Izuna thanked him with a smile before sheathing the blade and setting it gently on the ground with painstaking care.

The Uchiha focused his attention onto the last and largest present that required him to stand. Getting up off the floor, Izuna tugged off the bow and wrapping paper from the top and stopping half way. Unlike the other presents, which were contained in an honest to gods box, this was in a cardboard shipping box. Immediately, he picked up one of the kunai that Eric gifted him, twirling it skillfully in his hand before holding it in a reversed manner, using it to cut through the tape easily. He set the kunai back into the box with the rest of the other kunai before finishing opening his last present

When his eyes landed on the contents, his breath was caught in his throat as he stared. He swallowed thickly as he reached out, fingers gently brushing along the fabric of the first article of clothing that sat on what truly seemed to be like a large box filled to the brim with clothing. Uchiha clan styled clothing. Izuna picked up the first article of clothing from the box and let his eyes soak in the painfully familiar clothing.

It was his old shirt. High collared, blue with long sleeves and when he flipped it onto the back there was the Uchiha crest in all its glory. Izuna ran his fingers along the design on the back with a mournful fondness. Oh how he _missed_ his clan. He missed them so much. Twelve years in another world, another body, another family, another _person_ doesn't change that. He would always miss his clan, especially his family...maybe not his father and his ruthlessness, but his family yes. Izuna felt like crying. He could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears as his hair covered his eyes, hiding them from view. He wasn't going to cry. No. Not in front of people. Definitely not. He was going to smile and thank Rhea - his mother - for the gift even if she did go through his things. Usually Izuna would be angry but how could he when this was the reason why she went through his things and discovered his project.

"Thank you mother… I love it." Izuna spoke softly, his voice cracking from unshed tears before tilting his head up and sending his worrying mother a teary but happy smile. He clutched tightly onto the shirt in his hands before directing his attention back to the box filled with clothing. All of them probably donned the Uchiha crest and each one probably reminded him of home and he was okay with that. Hearing the name Luka being called - his name - he gazed at his mother before moving over to her and gladly relishing the feeling of being pulled onto her lap. He clung to her, burying his face into her chest feeling reluctant to move.

He heard Vasilisa and Rosemarie get up and move over to them before feeling smaller than mother's hands run their fingers through his hair. Then a brush was added to the mix. Fingers and a brush running through his hair in such a gentle manner, Izuna couldn't help closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of it all. He wanted to remember this time for as long as possible.

The sound of Andre and Eric talking amongst themselves, possibly about Andre's schooling and duty as the Prince of the Dragomir family. Vasilisa and Rosemarie quietly chattering with each other as one brushed his hair and the other used her friends to comb through it to remove tangles. And then Rhea Dragomir, someone who he was willing to call his mother, holding him so gently and sweetly in her arms, humming a soft and heart warming tune. This peaceful, warm atmosphere. It was _perfect._ But if Izuna knew anything about how life and all of it's pleasantries worked...

It was that moments like this never last for long and no one is an exception to that rule.


	5. Chapter 4 - Christmas Break II

I don't own Naruto or Vampire Academy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

• •

Christmas Break II

* * *

A few days have passed since Christmas and everything has been peaceful so far. Izuna had spent those days being tugged back and forth between his mother and his sister and her friend. Rhea Dragomir made it her goal to have Izuna included in many activities to keep him out of his room and to get more than enough fresh air. So while Eric and Andre were doing something, Rhea brought him, Vasilisa and Rosemarie out of the house and somewhere to spend some time together with the family guardians trailing close behind. It wasn't too bad. They went to different stores and cafes and restaurants. The girls picking out where they wanted to go most of the time and he just humored them and followed them. He didn't have much of a reason as to deny them places that they wanted to go and there weren't many places he wanted to go anything. The only places he enjoyed going to bookstores and cafes because it was better than shopping for clothing, shoes and jewelry.

This continued for a few days before Eric Dragomir mentioned during lunch once that they would be going out later that evening to see the premier of some movie. Vasilisa and Rosemarie were ecstatic because, apparently, it was a highly anticipated action movie. Movies weren't something he was entirely interested in and with one glance in Andre's direction, he silently agreed with him. Izuna was more interested in books mostly because movies weren't something that held his interest very easily. It was difficult for a movie to catch his attention because he very much enjoy making side comments about the movies. Besides movies tend to come from books and parts from the book were removed to make the movie shorter and better. Sorry, but he would rather have the entire piece in his hand than half of it. He could have declined and refused to go, but one glance at his mother. He agreed to go easily with Andre following him soon after.

When it was nearing the time of the movie premiere to start, they all left for the theater in one car. Behind them was another car consisting of the family guardians. The trip to the theater was rather calm if one were to ignore the quiet chatter of the two girls that sat beside him. Izuna was glad that Andre wasn't much of a talker and had opted to bring a book. Another good thing was that he didn't mind him peering over a bit and reading along. When they arrived at the theater, the family guardians made sure that they were together and there was no danger around them before following them inside just in time for the movie to start.

The movie was the usual hour and thirty minutes long. It consisted of high speed car chases, explosions, guns, death, some sappy romance scenes tossed it, and some villian's death. All in all. It seemed like a normal action movie that wasn't meant for kids. So it was a bit enjoyable, but honestly Andre's book was more interesting in his opinion.

When it was over, they piled back into the car with Andre in the passenger seat instead of in the back with him and the other two girls, who were gushing over the main character's attractive features. Izuna has seen better in his opinion. His mother joined them in the back because apparently Andre wanted to talk to Eric about something. Izuna didn't know what exactly and didn't particularly care since it was most likely related to being Prince or something along those lines. Besides mother was running her fingers through his hair and it felt so nice and Izuna couldn't resist curling into his mother and falling asleep.

Then the next thing that Izuna was aware of when he was harshly awakened were screams and the ear piercing sound of metal screeching and hitting against concrete. Arms were wrapped tightly around him, protecting him and all he could see was his mother before he was pressed against her chest as the car smashed into the ground. Then he was out like a light, his head banging brutally against part of the car.

When he managed to come to, his vision was blurry. Black and white dots filled his vision and his ears were ringing so loudly. He could feel the dangerous heat of fire and the scent of blood, ash, and burning metal and fabric filled his nose along with smoke. Izuna coughed harshly, his lungs and chest aching painfully from the action before blinking a few times and activating his Sharingan for assistance. Red and black eyes flickered around as he took notice that he was still inside the burning and destroyed, upside down Dragomir family vehicle. The car had flipped for some reason and he had to get out and help the Dragomir's or else they'll die. He didn't want to see family die again. Not a second time. Izuna attempted to move, wincing painfully as he did so. He did his best in shifting his body in an attempt to get a look at where everyone else was.

His eyes quickly found Eric and Andre Dragomir in the front seat, both dead judging by the dullness in their open eyes and the blood pouring from their head and mouth. It looked like they died on impact if he knew any better. His heart ached a bit at the sight before tearing his eyes away. He didn't need to be sentimental now. He had to find his elder sister and her friend and _mother._ His eyes darted to where Vasilisa and Rosemarie were, worry tearing right through him when he couldn't _see_ them. They weren't in the car. The only thing that reassured him that they were okay was the sound of his mother's voice and fading voice.

Izuna's head snapped to the side and to Rhea Dragomir and froze with wide eyes staring at her.

Blood ran down her forehead and temples. Cuts marred her beautiful, pale face from the glass that most likely shattered upon impact and fell upon her. Blood spilled from those words and her eyes - _a beautiful jade green that Izuna grew to adore -_ were dimming. He could practically _see_ the life leave her eyes, which _still_ held a loving and warm gleam to them.

"M-Mother-!" Izuna cried out, coughing a bit from smoke inhalation.

"Luka…" The woman spoke softly, too softly, too close to death. Izuna knew the sights and it put him in a frenzy, gripping at the seatbelt that kept his mother in place. He could feel his vision blur with unshed tears. He shouldn't be crying! He should focus on saving his mother! His mother was still alive, even if it's a little bit. He could save her! He could drag her out! He could keep her alive! And why wasn't the _fucking seatbelt opening gods dammit! Why?!_ Izuna screamed internally as desperation tore at him.

His movements stilled when he felt her hand touch his cheek. Red and black eyes flickered up to meet her jade eyes. "Don't… I-It's too late for me…" Izuna opened his mouth to say something only for a choked sob to slip out from his mouth, eyes burning from the amount of tears that he wanted to shed, but refused to fall.

"Shhhh.. It's okay, Luka…" Rhea Dragomir spoke softly, gently stroking his cheek with her bloodied hand, blood smearing along his cheek. Izuna wanted to _scream_ at her that it _wasn't _okay. How the _hell_ could this be _okay?!_ This was the opposite of okay! A soft smile made its way onto her face at the expression on her son's face as she let out a small, breathless laugh before coughing harshly, blood splattering across Izuna's face.

"You're a good boy… such a good son… my perfect little Luka. So beautiful…" She murmured softly, Izuna's ears straining a bit to hear them. Izuna wanted to deny it. He wasn't good. He was barely her son. He barely acted like it for twelve years of his life as Luka Dragomir. He was never _good_ to her or anyone else in the family.

"D-Don't look at me with that expression," Rhea lightly reprimanded him. What? Was he that visible? Could she see through him that well? _How?_ "You're my son… my baby boy even if you were so distant for so long." Guilt. His eyes flickered down. "But," Eyes shifted back up, "I'm glad... that… you decided to trust us and see us as family even if it was...for a short period of time. I'm truly happy… me, your father and your siblings… We're happy." Her smile grew.

Izuna choked on a sob as he squeezed his eyes shut. How could they be happy? There's no way someone could be this happy at a time like this! How could his mother even _smile_ when she knew that she was going to die and her husband was dead along with her eldest? _How?_ Okā-san couldn't, but how could _Rhea Dragomir_ do it when his past mother couldn't?

He didn't even notice that his mother took her hand off his cheek until he felt something heavy rest on his chest. His eyes snapped open and focused at what was resting on his chest. A pendant. His mother's pendant. It was an emerald green dragon with golden eyes. His mother told him it was a gift from Eric to her after their engagement. "This-"

"Look after your sister for me, Luka… her and Rose… Those two will somehow find themselves in some kind of trouble… Promise me?"

"Mother-!"

"Promise me, Luka?"

The desperate pleading in her voice had Izuna biting his tongue as he stiffly nodded his head. Her smile turned sad as tears fell from her dimming, apologetic jade eyes and her hand was resting against cheek once again. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to do… I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon…" She spoke softly mostly to herself.

"It's o-okay, mother, it's okay." Izuna reassured as best as he could, gently grasping onto her hand because he understood and Rhea knew it judging by the look in her eyes.

"Make sure… to take care of.. yourself… get enough sleep… eat enough… rest… you always pushed yourself too hard…" Rhea reminded him gently, her words beginning to slur and slow down, having to take more breaks in between her words. Izuna clutched onto her hand tighter, bottom lip quivering a bit. "I know.. I will… I promise…"

Jade eyes grew lidded as she smiled faintly, coughing a bit. "I'll… hold you… to it… Luka, I love you." She managed to get out. Izuna nodded his head rapidly, forcing a smile onto his face. "I know, mother. I love you too. I-I love you so much-" He cut himself off, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out a sob.

"I... kn…" Silence. Red and black eyes widened. Izuna opened his mouth before closing it forcibly. His eyes staring and searching his mother's face desperately. The hand he held onto so desperately in his hands was limp. Then his eyes _burned._ They burned with such a familiar intensity that he didn't need a mirror nor did he need to touch the bloody tears rolling down his cheeks to know that he unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan.

With shaky hands, he reluctantly released his mother's coldening hand and forced himself to crawl out of the ruined car. His lungs burned almost as bad as his eyes. Glass dug into his hands and knees and he could barely bring himself to care. The physical pain that he was going through could never compare to the emotional pain.

Once he was out of the car, he got up with unsteady legs before stumbling his way over to where he could see his sister and her friend's body lay passed out but relatively unharmed on the ground. Izuna bent down and did his best in picking both of the girls up, his arms wrapping around both of their waists and dragging them away from the car and the bodies that lay inside it. As if that could get them away from the dangers of their memories. Izuna knew that this would stay with them forever. This memory...and nothing could change it. He set both of the girls down on the ground one at a time, propping them up against the cement wall of the bridge that they were on before sitting down beside on Vasilisa's left.

Exhaustion tore at Izuna. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep and just never wake up. His body and heart ached too much to remain awake, but he promised to protect Vasilisa and Rosemarie. He had to keep an eye on them so that's what he did. He forced himself to remain conscious. He deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan in favor of just having the regular three tomoe in both eyes while he looked out for danger or help either from humans or dhampirs.

His eyes focused on both sides of the bridge occasionally before his gaze wandered to the burning and destroyed car. The scent and sight searing deeper into his brain as he stared on and waited. He lost track of time. His gaze focused on fire while his ears were focused on the sounds around them. Sounds that were beginning to fade, mind you. The mental drain of using his chakra to keep his Sharingan activated was beginning to take its toll, but it wasn't for naught since the familiar sounds of an ambulance and fire trucks were heard after what seemed to be forever.

His gaze slid to the ground in front of him as his vision blurred. Tires screeching to a stop just some distance away from them. He deactivated his Sharingan as he heard feet rush their way before forcing his gaze up to see the worried expressions of some adults in his blurry vision. Something glinted in the light in one of the adults' jacket. _A stake._

He could barely hear. He could barely see the adults' faces. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew what a stake looked like and he knew that they were trying to get him to say something.

"Dra..go...mir…" Izuna managed to rasp out, catching the attention of the adults - the _dhampirs_.

"_Dragomir?" _

"_Are you sure-"_

"_He said Dragomir." _

"_Is this- These are-" _

"_Their parents-"_

"_The dhampir girl-"_

"_Hathaway's child-"_

"_Family friend-"_

Hearing what little he could from the words of the guardians standing in front of him, it was enough for him to internally guess that they were safe. With that his eyes fluttered shut and he was out like a light falling unconscious to the panicked yelling of the dhampirs when they noticed the young Moroi's eyes close.


End file.
